yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Guide
This is the list of all characters in the series. Cameos do not count, and cameo-only characters are not considered worthy of their own article. Main Characters YellowHead Martins Part metal/robot because of a train accident, YellowHead is a naive, cheerful cat. Even though he likes eating and doesn't like going out of the house, he can be serious when necessary. He has died as of "The Court Part II." Rusty Montag Rusty is a logical person, and he gets annoyed at people who are stupid, except for YellowHead, who he could tolerate. He is easily annoyed, like when someone mistaken a dandelion for a flower, or when he went berserk because he had no fingers. When he does, he could get really angry and go crazy. Rusty used to be an Easter egg, however he has hatched out of it and has become human. This has caused the outro train to crash, and wreck havoc in Redville. Orange Orange is a layed back character that seems to be a gamer in "You Have No Fingers" and has a hard time comimg up with ideas in Ideas. He became orange juice after "The Accident." He also seems willing to help friends in need like in "The Court Part I." Recurring Characters Characters that appear from time to time during the series. * Diamond * Police Hat * Bob * BluHead * PurpleHead Special Characters Characters that play a single major/supporting role in a major animation or arc. "It Was a Pig Mascot"/"Revenge on Chef!" * Chef "The Fact Factor" * Clippy "Bagel" * Cat * Little Teddy * Bagel "Attack of Elmo" * Elmo * Mayor "New Years" * PencilGalleryInc "The Court Part I"/"The Court Part II" * Scratch Cat * Suit "The Fool" * Egg Guy Conscience * Anime High School Girls "The Void Part II" * Blop * Neddy * Hexagon * Lucy * Supervisor Crossover Characters Characters owned by another Scratcher (not owned by BullRusterXxl15) that appear in the series. * Diamond (Diamond_Projects) * BluHead (-BluHead-) * Jewel (Diamond_Projects) * swagmaster_bru (swagmaster_bru) * PencilGalleryInc (PencilGalleryInc) * Reptlow (ReptlowAgain) * Danny (dannyhogan200) * Blop (Bloplol07) The Court crossovers Crossover characters that appeared in "The Court Part I" or "The Court Part II" through auditioning. Non-audition characters (BluHead) and non-speaking cameos do not count. * PencilGalleryInc (PencilGalleryInc) * Katana (-Katana-) * Uxie (uxie126) * Sonic (Avian42) * Koopatroopaman (DaKTMThingy) * Lloviant (TheFlameOfLloviant) * Firey (ScratchFireyAgain) * Macho (machoman363) * Nicolas (Nicolascomputers) * Lincoln (-LincolnA-) * WhiteHead (-WhiteHead-) * lolwut77 (lolwut77) All Characters All characters in the series. Characters here that are not considered main, special, or recurring characters are considered minor characters. Season 1 * Rusty Montag ("What I do when I get a blue screen") * Stick Girl ("It's a Dandelion!!!") * Sun ("It's a Dandelion!!!") * Chef ("It Was a Pig Mascot") * Mustache ("A Mustache's THX") * Chinese Box ("A Cowboy Always Wears a Seatbelt?") * Orange ("The Triple Grill") * Lime ("The Triple Grill") * Orange's father ("The Triple Grill") * Newbie ("The Three Leaf Danger") * YellowHead Martins ("Where Is He?") * Clippy ("The Fact Factor") * Diamond ("The Fact Factor") * Professor ("Professor") * Scratch Cat ("Scratch Cat Gains Weight") * Cat ("Bagel") * Little Teddy ("Bagel") * Bagel ("Bagel") * Police Hat ("This Can Be a Major Annoyance") * Bob ("Bob Sale") Season 2 * Giant YellowHead ("The Giant") * Elmo ("Attack of Elmo") * Mayor ("Attack of Elmo") * Louie ("Ye Olde Film") * BluHead ("Sandwiches!") * Pringles Mascot ("A Weird Commercial for Pringles") * Jewel ("Wrong Side Of The Bed") * Clare ("Can I Have Some?") * Erots Yug ("Black Friday In a Nutshell") * swagmaster_bru ("Standing Up School") * PencilGalleryInc ("New Years") Season 3 * Reptlow ("The Court Part I") * Court Squirrel ("The Court Part I") * Katana ("The Court Part I") * Uxie ("The Court Part II") * Sonic ("The Court Part II") * Koopatroopaman ("The Court Part II") * Macho ("The Court Part II") * badly animated guy ("The Court Part II") * Lloviant ("The Court Part II") * Firey ("The Court Part II") * Lincoln ("The Court Part II") * DaeHulb ("The Court Part II") * lolwut77 ("The Court Part II") * Egg Guy Conscience ("The Fool") * Anime High School Girls ("The Fool") * Scratch Cat's father ("The Story of Scratch Cat") * PurpleHead ("Summer in a nutshell") * Danny ("The Song") * Pixel ("The Void Part I") * Green Guy ("Green Guy") * Cindey Citrus ("Christmas") * Blop ("The Void Part II") * Neddy ("The Void Part II") * Hexagon ("The Void Part II") * Lucy ("The Void Part II") * Supervisor ("The Void Part II") * News Reporter ("The Void Part II") Category:Characters